Questions asked but never answered
by tiny teeth
Summary: a quick stop at a local shop. One girl, one question and way too many Kuramaanybody fanfiction.


Disclaimers- I own none of the wonderful characters of YYH, simply because Yoshihiro Togashi does and even after all of my dignified groveling he still wouldn't let me have them. Hmmm I wonder if sweets and cash bribes will work?

Warning - AU, self-insert and ice cream (slight yaoi, but not if you don't want it)

The weather was heating up a bit so I began looking for a way to escape the rising temperature. I push against the cool glass door of a local shop, welcoming the chilled wafting breeze rolling from within. The small bell above the door rings signaling my momentous arrival like dime store intro music. A moment of silence falls as all eyes automatically turn to me for a split second. The lone worker waves me in and pleasantly smiles returning my nervous one. Some other more jovial patrons nod and mumble words of fair greetings, while the majority continues on with their conversations giving my presence not a second thought.

I shuffle over to the counter and place my order. The heat and my ever nagging sweet tooth vetoes my brain's healthy choice of an all fruit smoothie. The kind young lady slide a single scoop of ice cream drizzled with chocolate syrup. I thank her and curse my weak will power.

"Is that?" I question.

The flaming highlight of a certain red head catches my eye. Bright green eyes and the always cautious yet still inviting smile painted so perfectly on his face confirms his identity.

"It is." I answer.

I am not sure what powers took over my body it could have been a form of delayed heat stroke or demonic possession. But once my mind cleared, I found myself sitting in the empty chair in front of him realizing what I just blurted out two breathes prior. For a moment my shotgun tactics takes him aback but he regains his ever-present poise.

"I see you're an avid reader," he calmly says picking up his steaming mug only to put it back down after blowing on the still too hot contents. I nod and thank the heavens he is so refined.

"I have read some literature concerning your perceived lifestyle." I lie know full well I have amassed a huge collection of fascinating fan fictions as well horde of translated and original doujinshi. He nods knowingly and raises his mug once again this time actually taking a sip.

"So are you?" I blurt again, letting curiosity get the best of me. Again.

He places his drink down, he slowly swallows the warm dark liquid rolling it over his silver tongue. His short though substantial nail taps the edge of his mug as his lips twist in thought. ' The right words, the right words', his mind seems to be chanting. His face relaxes and his eyebrows rise as his mind and tongue develop their strategy of attack.

"I am the reincarnation of the fox demon Youko Kurama," he says only restating an already well-known fact.

I nod in agreement scraping my spoon down the side of my single scoop then licking the frozen treat from the mass produced plastic product marveling momentarily at it's new but most defiantly enjoyable flavor as it melts in my mouth.

"My life was spend merrily pillaging for exotic treasures, engaged in heated blood filled battle to the death, and quenching my burning desire for pleasures of the flesh." he adds.

True his former life was more than colorful to say the very least. "That was then, this is now." I remark smugly not letting him gracefully dance his way out of the question.

"Well," he replies noting the tone in my voice. " I still yearn for the same things. My body maybe human, but my spirit is still that of a demon. The mere thought of such unbridled actives of my past life sends a current of white tantalizing heat throughout every fiber of my being." his words drifting off as his eyes shift downward memorized by the single drop of liquid that clings to his middle finger as he slowly rides it around the circumference of the ceramic mug. He blinks clearing his wandering mind and continues, "Since only one of my former pleasures will not leave me either on the receiving end of Lord Emna wrath or on death row with multi-consecutive life sentences. Do you not think I would indulge rather heavily in THAT particular activity?" he says without a smile.

I almost growl at his remarkable ability to answer a question you already know the answer to, moreover make you feel as if he has answered the question you actual asked. He laughs at my frustration. I shove a heaping spoonful of ice cream into my mouth, to cool my self down. He stands up, gently pushing back his chair.

"You fancy ice cream. How would you truly enjoy it, if you merely indulge in only one flavor?"

His green eyes focus intently on a spot on my face; leaning in his finger reaches out and wipes a dribble of melting ice cream from my chin. The sticky finger slips into his mouth for longer than a brief second before slowly being pulling out.

"When they all could taste so divine." he hums and walks away.

I am left with a great appreciation of ice cream and my original question.


End file.
